phantom_corporationfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Donald Trump
Donald John Trump ''(* 14. Juni 1946 in Queens, New York) ist der aktuelle Präsident der USA. Biografie Geburt & Frühe Kindheit '''Donald Trump' wurde am 14. Juni 1946 in Queens, New York geboren. Als Donald Trump im Juni 1946 geboren wurde, befand sich der Wohnungsbau, in dem sein Vater Fred als Unternehmer tätig war, in einer schweren Krise. Zwar herrschte nach der Heimkehr von über 6 Millionen Soldaten aus dem 2. Weltkrieg eine immense Nachfrage nach Wohnraum, aber wegen des großen Bedarfs an Baumaterialien waren diese für preiswerte Wohnprojekte, auf die sich Fred Trump während des Krieges spezialisiert hatte, kaum zu tragbaren Preisen zu bekommen.6 Nachdem Präsident Harry S. Truman zur Ankurbelung des Wohnungsbaus die staatliche Förderung durch die Federal Housing Administration erheblich verbessert hatte, startete Trump, der schon zuvor sehr von derartigen Fördermaßnahmen profitiert hatte, 1947 ein Großprojekt mit 1.344 Mietwohnungen namens Shore Haven in Brooklyn, das durch die Lokalpresse als „Trump City“ bekannt werden sollte. Und in Queens baute er, ein bislang eher bescheidener und sehr auf Sparsamkeit bedachter Mann, einen repräsentativen Wohnsitz mit 23 Zimmern und einem Cadillac vor der Tür, für den er auch einen Chauffeur einstellte. Jugend Donald Trump wuchs in dem Bewusstsein auf, etwas Besonderes und Anderen überlegen zu sein. Sein Vater bestärkte ihn darin, indem er sagte, er sei ein „König“ und müsse bei allem, was er tue, ein „Killer“ werden. Schon im Vorschulalter fiel Donald durch seine Aggressivität gegenüber anderen Kindern auf. Wie seine Geschwister besuchte er zunächst die Kew-Forest School in Queens. In der Schule wie auch im Elternhaus galten strenge Regeln, aber Donald ließ sich nicht bändigen und musste deshalb oft nachsitzen. Gute Leistungen zeigte er im Schulsport, insbesondere in den Ballsportarten. Sein Lieblingssport war Baseball, dessen „Mekka“ Mitte der 1950er Jahre New York mit seinen drei Spitzen-Clubs war. Um dem geordneten, ruhigen Leben in Queens zu entfliehen, machte er samstags mit einem Freund heimliche Ausflüge nach Manhattan, wo sie, angeregt durch das Musical Westside Story, das am Broadway ein großer Hit war, sich Springmesser zulegten. Eines Tages im Jahre 1959 entdeckte Fred Trump die Messer-Sammlung seines Sohnes und erfuhr so von den heimlichen Ausflügen. Er beschloss, dass eine radikale Veränderung notwendig sei, und schickte den Sohn an die etwa 100 Kilometer entfernte New York Military Academy in der Kleinstadt Cornwall (New York), ein Privatinternat mit vormilitärischer Ausbildung. Dort herrschte eine strenge Disziplin, und Donald Trump musste auf jeglichen Luxus verzichten und hatte keinerlei Privilegien wegen seiner Herkunft. Er arrangierte sich, und er fand Gefallen daran, Auszeichnungen für das sauberste Zimmer und die glänzendsten Schuhe zu bekommen. Erstmals entwickelte er auch einen Ehrgeiz für gute schulische Leistungen. Im Baseball wurde er Mannschaftskapitän, und so gelangte er wohl erstmals in eine Schlagzeile: Trump Wins Game for NYMA. 1964 verließ er die Akademie mit dem Highschool-Abschluss. Späteres Leben Anschließend studierte Trump Wirtschaftswissenschaft, zunächst von 1964 bis 1966 in New York an der Fordham University und ab 1966 an der Wharton School in Philadelphia, der renommierten wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der University of Pennsylvaniamit einem Fachbereich für Immobilienwirtschaft. Während seiner Studienzeit war Trump akademisch, persönlich und politisch unauffällig. Laut seinen Biographen Kranish und Fisher verbrachte er fast so viel Zeit bei der Arbeit mit seinem Vater in New York wie in Lehrveranstaltungen an der Wharton School. Nach dem Studienabschluss 1968 mit dem Bachelorgrad wurde er, nachdem er vier Mal bei attestierter Tauglichkeit als Student zurückgestellt worden war, aus medizinischen Gründen nicht zum Militärdienst und einem damit möglichen Einsatz im Vietnamkrieg einberufen. Nähere Angaben finden sich in den Akten nicht; nach Trumps eigenen Angaben Im Jahre 2016 handelte es sich um Fersensporne. Zeit als US-Präsident Trump gewann den Wahlkampf im Jahr 2016 relativ knapp gegen Hillary Clinton. Im Jahr 2027, gab er Phantom Corp. 1 Milliarde Dollar dafür, dass sie die Mafia besiegen und aus den USA vertreiben konnten, zudem legalisierte er ihre Vorhaben. Er blieb durch spezielle Methoden sehr lange Präsident und war selbst im Jahr 2077 noch an der Macht, obwohl er längst tot sein sollte, allerdings ist es möglich, dass Doctor Who ihm etwas vom Jungbrunnen abgab. =